Brains vs Beauty
by maver1ckryder
Summary: In the battle between brains vs. beauty, who will win? Hermione has grown up to be a sexy temptress, and Draco wants her...and the talisman she holds to become the world's most powerful wizard. Will Draco succeed in seducing Hermione? And what if love ge


Author's note: I own nothing besides my idea. Harry Potter and all affiliated characters, scenes, and thematic elements belong to J. K. Rowling. Thanks for reading and have fun!  
  
[Please keep in mind that Harry Potter and Co. are now all 24 years old, with Ginny being 23 and Cho being 25. . .and so on and so forth. The Death Eaters have taken over the magical world, and now the Light Side is the underdog. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all work for the Ministry of Magic. They're on a special assignment to find the Jewel of the Nile, which will release a legendary new type of magic that will make the un-locker of the jewel become the most powerful wizard/witch in the world. Naturally, Draco Malfoy wants this jewel. And on with the story. . .]  
  
Hermione Granger smiled contentedly as she snuggled deeper into the covers with her book. She devoured each word with a delight that comes only with a true appreciation of the written word.  
  
Her hair billowed softly in the wind as she stood by her balcony. The white curtains fluttered and she stepped out, barefoot, to gaze at the stars. Her robe slipped off her shoulder, exposing a soft breast to the chilly air. The sky sparkled, a black velvet curtain encrusted with diamante stars. She closed her eyes, wishing he were with her-  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, wishing he were with her-  
  
as she lightly traced her collarbone with a finger. Lady Cordelia felt a strong hand slip the other side of her robe off as well, and she smiled. "I see you've found me," she said. She heard her visitor step closer and whisper huskily-  
  
"Regal Ravishment?!"  
  
Hermione quickly slammed the book shut and stuffed it beneath her covers. "When did you get home? And what did you say?"  
  
Harry deftly reached into her covers, making her blush, and plucked the book out, examining it. "I got home five minutes ago, and I asked what you were reading. When you failed to answer, I took the liberty of looking for myself." He grinned cheekily. "I had no idea you were into this sort of thing. . .although it does turn me on." He jumped into bed with her.  
  
"Harry! It was for, um, you know. . .alright, alright, I just wanted to try it and see what it was like. Lav's the model for this book you know. Look at the cover." True to her words, there was an older, more seductive- looking Lavender in a billowing white robe, head thrown back in ecstasy as a darker, heavily-oiled man stroked her. . .excessively.  
  
"Oh, gross. I did not need to see that right there." Harry distastefully placed the book on the nightstand as if it was contagious. "But my, my, Hermione. . .quite the naughty thing, aren't you?"  
  
"Stop it, Harry. . .you know I'm not like that." She playfully threw a pillow at him.  
  
He dodged it successfully and cocked an eyebrow. She giggled. "Alright, maybe sometimes I am." Hermione kissed him and turned the light off.  
  
((  
  
"Yes! Yes! YES! Ooh baby, I'm there!"  
  
The slender girl with extraordinary proportions threw her jet black hair back as she orgasmed for the fifth time that night. Her delicate features were coated with a slight sheen of perspiration and her toned body glowed from the night's exertions.  
  
Draco rolled off of the girl and wrapped a sheet off around himself. He lay next to her, panting, and pulled a few golden strands from his sweaty face.  
  
Cho propped herself up on her elbow and gently caressed Draco's chest. "Draco, I have to say, you're getting better."  
  
He scoffed and sat up. "I was never bad."  
  
"Well-"  
  
"You have no room to talk," Draco drawled, "as you were always ready to give me a good fuck."  
  
Cho stopped talking immediately. Draco smirked. "Now then," he continued, "I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow, so you had better leave now."  
  
She stepped out of the huge bed and began to gather her clothes. "Another meeting?"  
  
"It's most likely father's final meeting. And then. . ." Draco's voice trailed off as he poured the bourbon.  
  
Cho pulled on her black dress from before, and began to slip on her heels. "When's your initiation?"  
  
"Friday night." He swirled the liquor as he sat in front of the fireplace, contemplative. The flames danced in a dangerous tango against the white marble hearth.  
  
She looked in the mirror one last time and she blew a kiss to Draco. "Have fun, then." And with that she was gone.  
  
((  
  
"It's all wrong-completely wrong. We had the lead, what happened?" Hermione looked up plaintively at Ron.  
  
He threw his hands up in despair and loosed his tie. "We've been on this case for how long, Herm-a year, two? We're going to get it. This is just a minor. . .roadblock."  
  
"I don't see how this is very minor, Ronald J. Weasley. It's is as if all our work has been for naught." She bit her lip nervously and flipped through documents at a frightening pace.  
  
"Hermione-calm down. I'm sure there's an explanation to all of this. Maybe if you just look at the Saperstein file again-" He made a motion to hand her a thick manilla envelope.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I've looked at that file more times than you've said the word 'bloody,' Ron. I know it back and forth, and let me tell you, it is absolutely useless. And when is my letter to Mrs. Aurori going to get a response? It'd been, what, six months already? What do I have to do to get anything done these days, back flips?" She downed her magic mocha coffee.  
  
Ron cautiously took the cup away from her as a cautious parent would to a coke-addled teen. "Bloody hell, Mione," he said quietly, "you don't need any more of that."  
  
She sighed. "Mrs. Aurori could have the missing link to this puzzle. She could be the one who actually knows where to find the Jewel of the Nile. And aside from the fact that she's probably senile and has lost about half her marbles, I'm sure she has enough wits about her to know common etiquette when it comes to mail!"  
  
There was a knock on the door and both Ron and Hermione listlessly answered, "Come in."  
  
Ginny opened the door holding a small package wrapped in dirty brown paper. "This came for you, Hermione, there's no return address. Make sure you take the usual precautionary measures when you open it? Oh, and Ron," she cleared her throat, "Lavender's here to see you. Better go rescue her from your ogling co-workers."  
  
Ron shot an apologetic look at Hermione, who waved him away. He darted out the door.  
  
"Thanks, Gin. You could just leave it on that table there." Hermione went back to sifting through papers.  
  
Ginny looked at the table Hermione had pointed to. It was overflowing with books and files. She gingerly balanced the package so it wouldn't fall.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. . ." she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she came closer.  
  
"Hmm?" Hermione answered absentmindedly.  
  
Ginny cleared her throat nervously. "Um, I have to tell you something."  
  
"Sure," Hermione replied, still wrapped up in her own activities.  
  
"Hermione. Stop for a minute."  
  
Hermione dropped what she was doing and looked up. Ginny looked terrible, she was a nervous wreck. Her normally pretty curls were looking limp, her impeccable skirt suits were looking rather dull, and her tights had a small hole in them. This wouldn't have normally mattered to other girls, but Ginny was such a perfectionist when it came to these things. . . Hermione immediately became concerned.  
  
"What's wrong, Ginny? Is everything ok?"  
  
Ginny took a seat in front of Hermione's desk. She nodded slowly and then stopped. "No. Everything isn't ok. I'm worried about something." She chose her words carefully. "But you can't tell Ron. Or anybody else."  
  
Hermione thought about this. "Alright. . ." she said slowly.  
  
"I left Seamus. We broke up last night. Or rather, I dumped him last night." She closed her eyes to keep the tears from spilling over.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ginny. Wh-what went wrong?"  
  
Ginny shook her head sadly. "Everything. It was mostly my fault. Well, it was completely my fault.'  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Gin-" Hermione started.  
  
"No," Ginny interrupted. "I'm not just blaming myself, I'm stating facts."  
  
Hermione conjured up two large cups of tea and took one for herself and gave one to Ginny, who gratefully accepted.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny sighed. "Well I suppose I should start from the beginning?" Hermione nodded. Ginny continued, "Alright. I was at this bar somewhere on St. Jude's Avenue, and I was alone that night because Seamus was on a business trip to Bulgaria. I was just out for a glass of wine and something to do, and then I saw this man-this amazing man-sitting next to me at the bar. We started talking. . .and you know, what thing led to another. . ."  
  
Hermione was silent as she listened.  
  
"And I did it. I always said I would never do it, but I cheated on Seamus. It was the best sex I've ever had, Mione, and I'd do it again. So I ended things with Seamus because I didn't feel like I could love him completely. I realized I was completely in love with the man I met in the bar. Head over heels, madly in love with him." She sipped her tea.  
  
"And that's the name of that game," added Ginny quietly. "Thanks for listening, I've got to get going." She stood up and put her mug down.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Sure. Listen, I'm glad you told me, or else I'm sure I would've made a huge ass of myself or something, you know. . ." She laughed nervously. "Er, alright. I'll see you later, ok, Gin?"  
  
Ginny smiled weakly. "Yeah. . ."  
  
"Bye," whispered Hermione as Ginny walked out the door and closed the door softly behind her.  
  
Hermione stood in the same spot for a long time, and then she noticed the brown package that Ginny had left. She picked it up and sat down at her desk to open it. She carefully pulled the twin off and lifted the corners of the wrapping.  
  
It was a black velvet ring box. Hermione's breath hitched and she fumbled around with it before she could get it to open. . .and inside was a beautiful platinum ring with a single ruby in the center. She looked at it curiously; who sent this and what was it?  
  
And then it dawned on her.  
  
((  
  
The hall was cold and uninviting as usual. Draco swept in, black robes billowing behind. Men of lower rank bowed to him as a sign of deference. After what seemed like an endless walk, he reached his father at the Grand Throne.  
  
"Father." Draco bowed curtly and joined him at his right.  
  
The years had not been kind to Lucius Malfoy. He now sat with his head lolled to the side, his skin wrinkled and ill-fitting. He had fallen victim to a fatal wizard's disease called Svenson's Syndrome. Lucius had two days more to live.  
  
Draco had taken the news harshly and spoke little of his father. He had never been close to Lucius, it was quite the opposite. He despised his father for never allowing him to be a child, yet he admired Lucius intensely for the power and control he commanded. It was strange sort of emotion.  
  
"Draco. . ." his father said weakly.  
  
"Yes, father. What is it," Draco answered.  
  
Lucius closed his eyes for a moment. "How you found the jewel yet?"  
  
"No, father, I have not been able to find the jewel yet." He shifted in his seat. "I'll redouble my efforts."  
  
Lucius nodded slowly. "You should slow things down, Draco," he said with obvious effort.  
  
Draco looked at his father. He never said things like that. "I'll do that, father."  
  
Lucius magnified his voice and cleared his throat signaling the beginning of the meeting. "As you may all know, the Jewel of the Nile has not yet been found. However, we do know who may be in possession of the Jewel. She is Draco's contemporary. . .perhaps several of you have heard of her: Hermione Granger."  
  
(( 


End file.
